bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Shadow Alliance
The Neo Shadow Alliance is a large team of the main antagonists from Battle B-Daman. Description The Neo Shadow Alliance was created by Marda B after he disbanded the Shadow Alliance. The Neo Shadow Alliance was created by Marda B and led by Biarce to collect the spirits of B-Da Players. The Neo Shadow Alliance used great B-Da Players from around the world and hypnotized them with their magic, giving third eye and having them collect (steal) B-Daman and turn players to stone. Battle B-Daman After the Long Horn Brothers were defeated and Ababa on the run from the B-Daman Police, Marda B disbanded the Shadow Alliance and announced the Neo Shadow Alliance. Marda B had Biarce recruited several extremely powerful B-Da Players including Cain McDonnell, Joshua and eventually Enjyu and Li (through Hypnotism). The first act of the Neo Shadow Alliance was in Luchatune where they Hypnotized Castieo into Ike. Ike took over Luchatune and outlawed B-Da Battling and turned anybody who refused into stone. Next they hypnotized a schooling robot named Manual to take over the B-Da Player Academy and train students for the Neo Shadow Alliance and if they were not strong enough he took their spirit. To keep Marda B's past hidden, they Hypnotized three of Pandoro's servants to keep him from telling Yamato and the gang. Marda B hypnotizes Fin Junior and has him lead soldiers out to sea to steal large shipments of B-Daman. Enjyu decides to join the Neo Shadow Alliance solely to defeat Marda B, Enjyu brings in Li Yong Fa who was instantly hypnotized by Marda B. Marda B then sets out his plan to conquer the B-Da World and easily takes over several cities with Cain's, Joshua's and especially Biarce's power. During the attack on Subaku City their plans were postponed when Terry McScotty defeats their Cyborg. Afterwards the Neo Shadow Alliance nearly conquers the entire world the only lasting stronghold is Neon City. They conquer Neon City after using a hyper beam from Marda B's Harrier. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen infiltrate the Harrier and defeat the core members of the Neo Shadow Alliance and eventually defeat Marda Biarce with the B-Energies ending the Neo Shadow Alliance. Notable Members *Marda B Marda B is the creator and the world renounced leader of the Neo Shadow Alliance. *Biarce Biarce is the entity of Marda B and the strongest B-Da Player in the Neo Shadow Alliance, partially due to the B-Daman he possesses. *Cain McDonnell Cain McDonnell is a very high ranking member of the Alliance and plans to recreate the world in his image. *Joshua Joshua is another high ranking member of the Alliance and actually only plans to free Cain of his darkness. *Enjyu Enjyu only joined the alliance to defeat Marda B but was hypnotized after he was caught by Marda Biarce. Hypnotized B-Da Players *Ike (Castieo) Hypnotized to take over Luchatune and outlaw B-Da Playing. *Manual Hypnotized to take over B-Da Player Academy and train useful player or steal their spirit. *Servants of Pandoro Hypnotized to keep Pandoro under watch and eventually get rid of him. *Fin Junior Hypnotized to stop shipments of B-Daman over seas. *Li Yong Fa Hypnotized after Cain suggested that Marda B did so as an extra precaution to dissolve the family bond between him and his brother. *Enjyu Hypnotized after he was caught stealing Marda B's B-Energy by Biarce. Member Photos With Friends Like These 11.png|Biarce|link=Biarce Cain Black Knight.jpg|Cain McDonnell|link=Cain McDonnell Joshua.jpg|Joshua|link=Joshua Enjyu Hypmotized.jpg|Enjyu|link=Enjyu With Friends Like These 9.png|Li Yong Fa|link=Li Yong Fa Manual.jpg|Manual|link=Manual Fin Jr.jpg|Fin Junior|link=Fin Junior Ike.jpg|Ike|link=Ike Shegen.jpg|Shegen|link=Shegen Water Sprite Monkey Pig.jpg|Servants of Pandoro|link=Servants of Pandoro Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Antagonists Category:Teams Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Villains